Scanning-printing integrated apparatus usually includes two main parts: one is a scanning device, and the other is a printing device.
According to different structures, there are usually three types of scanning-printing integrated apparatuses: the first type of scanning-printing integrated apparatus is an apparatus whose scanning passage is not directly communicated with the printing passage, and the typical example is a duplicator; the second type of scanning-printing integrated apparatus is an apparatus whose scanning passage is communicated with the printing passage, and the typical example is an invalidated ticket processing apparatus; the third type of scanning-printing integrated apparatus is an apparatus whose scanning passage and the transitional passage for providing the printing medium meet at the paper feed end of the printing passage, and the typical example is a lottery ticket printing-cashing integrated machine.
By taking a duplicator for example, the working process of the first type of scanning-printing integrated apparatus is as follows: when the duplicator works, the manuscript is input into the scanning passage, information of the manuscript is acquired by the scanning device, then the printing medium is input into the printing passage, and the acquired information of the manuscript is printed on the printing medium by the printing device. Such scanning-printing integrated apparatus needs two independent medium driving mechanisms to respectively convey medium into the scanning passage and medium into the printing passage.
By taking an invalidated ticket processing apparatus for example, the working process of the second type of scanning-printing integrated apparatus is as follows: the invalidated ticket processing apparatus is typically applied in the field of lottery sales; of course, it may also be applied in other fields such as traffic ticket, entrance ticket even currency and securities. When the invalidated ticket processing apparatus in the field of lottery ticket works, firstly, the lottery ticket (that is, the manuscript) is input into the scanning passage, and the information of the lottery ticket is acquired by the scanning device, and then the lottery ticket is controlled to enter the printing passage from the scanning passage, and an invalidated mark is printed on the lottery ticket by the printing device. As the scanning passage is communicated with the printing passage, such scanning-printing integrated apparatus needs only one medium driving mechanism to convey medium to move freely in the scanning passage and the printing passage.
By taking an lottery ticket printing-cashing integrated machine for example, the working process of the third type of scanning-printing integrated apparatus is as follows: during the operation of cashing of the lottery ticket printing-cashing integrated machine, firstly, the lottery ticket is input into the scanning passage and information of the lottery ticket is acquired by the scanning device, and then the lottery ticket enters the printing passage from the scanning passage and an invalidated mark is printed on the lottery ticket by the printing device, and then the lottery ticket is discharged from the paper outlet. When the lottery ticket printing-cashing integrated machine executes printing operation, the printing medium is conveyed to the printing passage from the paper containing device via the transitional passage. After information is printed on the printing medium by the printing device, the printed medium is discharged from the paper outlet, and the medium not printed in the printing passage returns to the transitional passage.
In order to discharge both the manuscript and the printing medium from the paper outlet via the printing passage, one solution is as follows: three medium driving mechanisms are set to respectively control the manuscript and the printing medium to move in the scanning passage, the transitional passage and the printing passage, and the defect of this solution is that it is necessary to set three driving motors, the structure is complex, and the cost is high. Another solution is as follows: two medium driving mechanisms are set, one of the medium driving mechanisms can simultaneously drive the manuscript to move in the scanning passage and the printing passage, and the other medium driving mechanism can simultaneously drive the printing medium to move in the transitional passage and the printing passage. Although only two driving motors are needed to be set in the solution, when any one of the driving mechanisms works, it will cause the transmission gears and driving motors of the other medium driving mechanism to move passively, the conveying loads of the scanning-printing integrated apparatus are increased greatly, which will easily cause failure in conveying.